kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Mandy
“‘Yin-Yang’ is irrelevant to me. I’ve been doing evil almost all my life and things have always gone well. A few minor setbacks here and there, but things always go my way.” -Mandy to Rachel (src) Mandy (originally from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) is a devious, maniacal little girl, who once tried taking over the KND in The Grim Adventures of the KND crossover, turning it into the MND (Mandy New Dictator). She fused herself with the Delightful Reaper monster and became all-powerful, but she was quickly defeated by Nigel and Grim, but she got away when they tried to arrest her. Trickquestion's Universe In Trickquestion's universe, Mandy was the main antagonist of Operation: JUSTICE, leading armies of child villains to destroy KND and take over the world. She stole Grim's scythe and brainwashed Kuki to use it to be Master of Death, so that Mandy and her henchmen would be immortal. Mandy became an all-powerful demonic being, but her power was lost when the villains rebelled against her. Nigel defeated her by trapping her inside her own sphere that can only be opened from the outside by her voice. The sphere protects whatever's inside from anything, even death, meaning she's trapped in there forever. Gameverse Benders' Dawn Saga In Gamewizard's universe, her full name is Mandy McKenzie, and she is Rachel T. McKenzie's cousin. Mandy's father is Rachel's paternal uncle. As revealed by Darkrai, Mandy is a fearbender. Rachel was always disappointed that she couldn't convince Mandy to become good, but Mandy hardly cared. After the events of the crossover, Mandy led her Boogey Pirates (which she became captain of since Big Boogey Adventure) across the seven seas, wreaking havoc. She stole Grim's trunk and sold all the contents to Underworld dealers to become rich. In Operation: DUTCHMAN, she made the heroes fight in her arena in the Pirate Fleet, and offered the Manaphy Egg and a Talisman as the prize. She later tried to steal Davy Jones' heart to stab it. She was one of many in Truth or Dare: KND Plus Others. She gave her ship, the Boogey Bay, wheels so that it could race in The Great Galactic Race. Firstborn Saga In the one-shot "Mandy's Nightmare", she had a nightmare where she ruled the world, and Rachel and the KND operatives sang a song about her "glory". Darkrai also revealed she was a fearbender. In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Mandy learned fearbending in the Dream Realm from The Chronicler. she found out about Lord Gnaa's troops attacking the world. She and her pirates sailed through the Kremling fleet to get to Cleveland, Virginia, where she demanded Katie take her to Nightmare Land. Katie brought her to Wesley Dodds, who was making a ship to travel to Nightmare Land, and they went with him. When they reached Nightmare Land, they made their way into the Fear Factory, where they defeated the Crackjack monster. They soon met up with Darkrai, who revealed that Mandy was a descendant of Princess Zelda, and that she holds the Triforce of Wisdom. During the Freedom Saga, Ghirahim found Mandy and brought her to Ganondorf, convincing her to come with the promise of Rachel's destruction. Clockwork later gathered Mandy up with the rest of the main benders as he brought them to the Isle of Elements, where they met The Chronicler. During Mandy's test on the island, she decided to give Rachel a second chance, and she returned to Rachel to make amends. However, she was later kidnapped by Ganondorf as they used her in the ritual to absorb her soul and awaken Demise's powers within Ganondorf. When Rachel and Lehcar came to save her at Castle Hell, Ganon possessed Mandy's body and used it to fight them. Ganon was defeated and Mandy's soul was saved. When Ganondorf became Satandorf, Mandy was empowered with the Triforce along with Rachel and Lehcar, and they vanquished Satandorf together. After the Firstborn Quest, Mandy gives the Triforce of Wisdom to Grim, who would give it to his son, Death the Kid. Nextgen Series Mandy attempted to become a Logia by facing her fear with Horror's Hand, but she could never achieve her goal. In the end, she decided to sell the hand to Taneleer Tivan. When Mandy was 13 years old, she injected herself with multiple Fear Toxin syringes, which resulted in her becoming a Logia fearbender. Soon after, she became a feared Pirate Emperor of the "Boogey Sea." She battled Marine the Raccoon while she captained the Raccoon Pirates, aiming to take the Licorice Stalks' Moon Seed. Katie was also a member of her crew. During the fight, Mandy, Marine, Katie, and Henrietta figured they were missing something, so Mandy abandoned her plan and returned home to Billy. She and Billy eventually married and had a daughter, Cindy Cortix. Mandy resumed pirating with her daughter as a Division Commander. In The Great Candied Adventure, Mandy appeared at Moonrise Platform just after Sheila Frantic defeated her daughter. Mandy used her Logia power to put the Big Mom Pirates in a nightmare before clashing with Henrietta. Mandy later brings the discarded Sunny Day to the Bermuda Triangle for the Raccoon Pirates to use. At some point, Mandy makes a pact with Lord Licorice, in which she would lend him some of her monsters, while Licorice organizes for Mandy to retrieve the Forest Fairy Princess in the upcoming Davy Back Fight. In Legend of the Seven Lights, the Side Stories, Mandy enters her crew in the Davy Back Fight, during which her crewmen win most of the fights. She wins Kremling Krew member, K. Lumsy, and orders him to fight in the Combat Brawl. She brainwashes him with a Scare Stare to make him fight, but K. Lumsy is defeated. Augustus von Fizzuras persuades the Kremling to join his crew, so the giant helps them escape. Mandy gets mad at Lord Licorice when they steal the Fairy Princess, and Licorice reminds them of their deal while assuring they can catch them. Mandy sails to the Sugar Deserts and sees that her crewmate, Azula is in an incapacitated state, having killed a Sugar Fairy and being forced to cry. Mandy gives Azula wine as she discusses the latter's desire to become a Logia. Lord Licorice then insists that they destroy Sugar Kingdom, but since the Marzipans and Aisling have got away, Mandy is not interested. Licorice reminds her how he's allowing pirates like her to run free, but Mandy insinuates that he's letting her be free because she's a McKenzie, whom The King apparently has care for. Licorice leaves the cabin with the promise that she's only alive because he allows her to be. Mandy later attends the funeral of Nigel Uno. Newborn Era In Sector MG, Mandy orders a pizza from Beach City. Sector BC is asked to deliver said pizza, they go to Kiki Yamaka to deliver it. A terrified Kiki quickly brings Mandy the pizza and rushes out. Mandy sighs and cuts open the package--only for it to explode on her and her commanders. Knowing the pizza came from Kiki's Pizza Delivery, the pirates invade Beach City. Mandy, meanwhile, is playing online against King K. Rool when Cheren comes and tries to convince her to stop the attack. Mandy recalls a past, negative experience with Beach City and traps Cheren in a nightmare before going to the city herself. As she arrives, Kiki shows up and apologizes to Mandy for her mistake. Mandy demands Kiki cut off her arms, but Kiki refuses in despair, but is ultimately spared by Mandy with the request that Kiki remember her forgiving face. In The Horrorverse, Mandy's fleet is docked near Port Rivera as her pirates help fight the invading Nightmares. She is ambushed by Sandman, who dances with Mandy as he demands her to tell him about Horror's Hand. She recaps her past with the hand, then promises helpful info about Affright, in exchange that Sandman help uncover a possible conspiracy in her crew. Sandman and Nagisa end up discovering a traitorous Bokoblin, so Mandy gives them hints about Academy City and Kelvin Renbourn. Mandy keeps Nagisa hostage until Sandman helps find more clues, and he falls through with his promise as they pinpoint the source of the conspiracy in a candy shop. It is there where the Big Mom Pirates conduct the resurrection of Sherry Linlin. Mandy goes into Fear Fury to scare Queen Sherry into a craving fit, causing her to rampage through several towns before devouring enough doughnuts. Mandy later attempts to battle Affright and protect Cleveland, but Affright easily defeats her with Horror's Hand while singing about her weakness. Mandy's defeat and humiliation would be broadcasted on the news. In December, Mandy shows up at Kiki's shop in Koriko, completely drunk and venting her anger to the young witch. When Kiki tells her she may be suffering a midlife crisis, after a short talk, Mandy decides she wants to take over a planet to prove her power. In Operation: MONARCH, Mandy decides to take over Planet Hyrule, proving herself as the descendant of Zelda and becoming its official queen. The citizens fear being ruled by a Pirate Emperor, which Mandy plans to use to her advantage. When Mandy is ambushed by a Sheikah girl named Koko in her own castle, she captures the child. Mandy learns she is a talented cook and orders Koko to cook a bunch of demon material in the kitchen, which is to be served to her village. While Mandy intended the Sheikah to be poisoned, Koko ended up making delicious recipes from the material and pleasing her villagers. Mandy sails to Dragon Roost to assert Fear over the Rito, but when the Sheikah send one of Koko's recipes to Mandy for her to eat, the queen mistakes it as an act of rebellion and forces the Rito to eat it. The Rito find it delicious and express gratitude. Mandy realizes her folly and attempts to make up by throwing a dodo Rito child off the mountain, but said child discovers her airbending and flies back up, earning more gratitude for the queen. That night, Mandy drunkly plays videogames when Azula comes to comfort her, explaining how gratitude can be a good thing because it can put people in debt to Mandy. The queen decides to travel around Hyrule and aid her people in various ways, continuously earning gratitude, with her Commanders helping as well. However, Mandy's new formula is met with disapproval by Smaug and Sivam, who begin to plan a mutiny. When Mandy takes a bath that night, she is met by the spirits of Zelda's incarnations, who are proud of Mandy's actions as they explain Gratitude Crystals. Said crystals are formed with Emotion Chi and fill peoples' souls after doing kind things. Mandy looks inside herself and begins to see the Gratitude Crystals covering her chi paths, and thus begins to adapt with them when she realizes Gratitude is another form of Fear. The next morning, Mandy is shocked to see the Anti-Fairies taking over Hyrule. Sivam attacks the queen, and they engage in an intense battle, in which Mandy unlocks her newfound Gratitude and becomes the Gracious Queen. Sivam submits to Mandy's power and apologizes for her rebellion, as does Smaug. The Hyruleans honor Mandy for saving their world. Mandy receives a declaration of war from Skaios, Emperor of the Sky God Pirates, warning her people of the incoming threat. In Pirate Wars, the other three Pirate Emperors invade Castle Town, and Mandy engages them in a four-way battle. It is interrupted by Sheila Frantic, who calls a parley. The Four Emperors, as well as Nebula, attend a Brethren Court on Shipwreck Cove. After a heated discussion, they decide to enter a Pirate War, signing Davy Jones' contract. Mandy engages Skaios in a battle when he tries to capture Gerudo Town, calling the Divine Beasts and Anti-Fairies to help with the conflict. Mandy returns to her castle to take a small break, and was met by Cheren and his new friend, Evan. Cheren requests Mandy to ally with the KND, but Mandy wishes to detach from her old acquaintances and prove herself a powerful queen for her new people. Mandy orders Smaug to take them away. Afterwards, Mandy and the fairies go to confront Skaios once more, and the fight finally ends with the Divine Beasts capturing the god. Skaios is split into five pieces, four of them powering the Beasts, while Mandy intends to use the eye to power the Fifth Beast. When they arrive at the Dark Continent, Mandy is disappointed as the invading Nextgen Pirates dismantle the Divine Beasts, with Cheren, Karkat Vantas, and Killua Zoldyck coming to challenge her directly. Mandy accepts their challenge, though finds she has trouble defeating the three in her basic form, so she enters Gracious Queen Fury. She takes to the sky, but Kiki helps Cheren fly after her, with Killua and Karkat riding a hoverboard. The battle grows ever more intense in the sky, but with Cheren upgrading his weapons with the power of Rukh, he lays some remarkable damage on Mandy. Ultimately, the queen resorts to using Divine Beast Gaon, powered by her fearbending, but with Cheren and her previous opponents too exhausted, the other operatives work together to carry Cheren into the Beast, combat Mandy's Nightmares, and allow their leader to attack the generators with Skyward Strikes. Vah Gaon is taken down, but Mandy still holds on to her stamina. The citizens of Hyrule begin rushing in to protect their queen from further damage, despite her orders not to interfere. After confirming once more to Cheren that her citizens are important to her, regardless of her initial selfish reasons, she decides to withdraw from the war, believing the other Yonko and their possessions are beneath her. Cheren hugs his aunt in gratitude, but Mandy is swiftly attacked by a reformed Skaios. He nearly kills the queen until the Hope Pirates persuade him to spare her, saying Mandy can help point out a traitor in their crew. Mandy is knocked out and taken captive aboard the Santa Hylia. Battles *Mandy vs. Rachel T. McKenzie. *Battle of Samiya. *Pirate Party. *Mandy, Rachel, and Lehcar vs. Satandorf. *All Heroes vs. Arceus. *Mandy vs. Marine the Raccoon. *Mandy vs. Henrietta and Sheila Frantic (purposely lost). *Invasion of Beach City. *Mandy vs. Sherry Linlin (briefly). *Mandy vs. Affright. *Mandy vs. Sivam Noillimrev. *Dawn of the Pirate War (Mandy vs. Sherry, Skaios, and King K. Rool). *Mandy vs. Skaios. *Mandy vs. Cheren Uno, Karkat Vantas, and Killua Zoldyck. Kanonvers(X) In the universe of One Earth, Mandy's plan is thwarted by M and she was locked up in the Arctic base. Mandy gets a yellow ring and joins the Yellow Lantern corp. Later she leaves the corp and fights in the war of generations on the side of H. Appearance Mandy has blonde hair, which has two points curved up like horns, a black headband over it, and black eyes. She usually wears a pink dress with a flower, which has yellow petals and a blue center. She wears black shoes with white socks. She is always scowling and almost never smiles. When sailing with the Boogey Pirates, Mandy wears dark green, wooden armor. As an adult, she wears a blue gown with a black cape around it, along with a captain's hat shaped like her horn-hair. Her Gracious Queen form gives her an orange-gold dress, with sharp crystal angel wings that alter between gold and blue colors (she can have either two or four wings). Her hair also grows into sharper horns. Personality Mandy has very rarely smiled since before she was born. Because of her fearbending, everyone around her was terrified of her, and this led her to develop a hatred for almost everyone, believing Fear was the only way to make people respect you. She will always get what she wants even if she has to use force, and she doesn't hesitate to torture her enemies. Mandy's greatest fear (besides being wedded to Irwin) is vulnerability; being completely helpless to which she must rely on others. Deep down, however, Mandy is a sympathetic person who can't help but lend aids to those who need it, and when other pirates began to mock her for her kindness, she suffered a midlife crisis. Mandy later decided to embrace her kindness, doing good deeds for the people of Hyrule and basking in their gratitude and admiration. Though Mandy initially did this to increase her own power and rule, she developed a fondness for the Hyruleans and desired only to remain a good queen and protect them. Powers Mandy is a powerful Logia fearbender who has control over nightmares, able to turn her own nightmares in her favor, and give other people nightmares. Her Logia abilities also enable her to fly and change shape, and she is also very fast and durable in battle. Typically, she splits her Logia body apart to avoid harmful attacks. Her favorite attack is the Scare Stare, able to terrify anyone to her will and put them in nightmares through just a simple exchange of glances. After taking over Hyrule and embracing her sympathetic nature, earning the respect and gratitude of her subjects, Mandy turned their gratitude into power and unlocked the Gracious Queen Fury Mode, making her more powerful than before. With this new power, she is able to spread and enhance the gratitude in others and make people compelled to serve her. Mandy also wields a pirate sword and is quite proficient with it. Mandy was also holder of the Triforce of Wisdom, and could unleash great powers of light if she joins forces with Rachel and Lehcar. However, she entrusted the Triforce to Grim after the Firstborn Quest. Mandy can also control Divine Beast Gaon with her fearbending, but struggled to maintain full control in her first attempt using it. Stories She's Appeared Gameverse *Operation: DUTCHMAN *Truth or Dare: KND Plus Others *The Great Galactic Race *Mandy's Nightmare *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *The Great Candied Adventure *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories *Sector MG (Chapter 3) *The Horrorverse *Operation: MONARCH *Pirate Wars Category:Crossover Characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Dutchman Bosses Category:Swordsmen Category:Fearbenders Category:Benders' Dawn Saga Antagonists Category:McKenzie Family Category:Leaders Category:Logia Category:Firstborn Bosses Category:Nextgen Series Antagonists Category:Boogey Pirates Category:Pirate Emperors